Like A Star, Suho's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Suho mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi ada Lay yang selalu menerimanya. Cinta mereka suci dan murni, dengan ketabahan, kesabaran, dan perjuangan keduanya yang terasa semakin manis karena kesabaran mereka. Cinta itu indah, dan mereka menyadarinya. #SuLay. A/N : EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 5! #HappySuhoDay
Like A Star

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, SLICE-OF-LIFE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **KIM JUNMYEON, ZHANG YIXING**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **K+**

SUMMARY :

 _Dua orang sahabat, dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Namun, mereka selalu saling mendukung, saling bekerja sama untuk meraih mimpi mereka. Ketika halang rintang menyerang, mereka bukannya menjadi terpisah. Tetapi justru semakin bersatu, dengan ikatan kuat yang semakin lama semakin terasa berbeda. Terinspirasi dari kampanye salah satu organisasi kemanusiaan dan juga dari salah satu lagu Ryeowook berjudul sama dari mini album The Little Prince, inilah_ _ **Like A Star**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Holla!**

 **Well, Huang and Wu kembali dengan FF kelima dari EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUARDIAANN!**

 **Inspirasi FF ini dateng begitu aja, pas Huang and Wu pertama kali ngedenger semua lagu Ryeowook dari mini album The Little Prince dia. Sumpah, lagu Like A Star sama The Little Prince itu sendiri kece parah! Kalian harus denger!**

 **Sebenernya, Huang and Wu agak kaget pas denger rumor kalo ternyata album Ryeowook yang The Little Prince gak sukses. Like, seriously? This really good and easylistened album is not successed? Sebenernya, apa sih yang ada di pikiran para netizen? Huft u,u**

 **Yaudah yuk! Gak usah banyak basa-basi, cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Like A Star-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

CKLEK

"Hufftt, hangatnya!"

Seorang _namja_ memasuki ruangan bersih itu dengan tangan yang terus mendekap jaketnya yang basah. Ia menutup pintu itu, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang ada di pojok kelas itu.

 _Namja_ itu melepas jaket itu, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, dimana kursi-kursi kosong masih dijumpai di sana. Dia membuka tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan sebuah tempat pensil.

CKLEK

"Hai, Suho."

 _Namja_ itu mendongak, ketika mendengar suara lain yang tampak familiar. _Namja_ yang dipanggil _Suho_ itu pun hanya mengangguk kaku, dengan kacamata yang agak merosot dari hidungnya. _Yeoja_ itu duduk di tempat lain, kemudian melepas mantelnya yang juga basah seperti Suho.

"Kau selalu datang cepat. Tidak takut?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, digelengi Suho.

"Sudah terbiasa."ucap Suho, diangguki _yeoja_ itu dengan pandangan agak remeh.

Suho menunduk, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian kembali pada buku yang ada di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ yang tadi menyapa Suho pun lebih memilih untuk bercumbu dengan _gadget_ -nya yang langsung disambungkan pada _charger_.

Tentu kalian tahu bagaimana seorang Suho, bukan?

Suho adalah _namja_ yang tertutup, antisosial, tapi kelewat pintar. Dia adalah murid kesayangan begitu banyak guru, tetapi tak ada kawan yang mau berteman dengannya. Lagipula, dia agak menjauhi lingkungannya, jadi dia tidak terlalu mau berurusan dengan dunia sosial.

Termasuk dengan tempat dia les saat ini.

Yap, dia adalah salah seorang murid bimbel yang ada di Seoul ini. Bangku favoritnya itu adalah di pojok kelas, dekat dengan jendela. Guru-guru di bimbel berkali-kali menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di depan kelas–agar dia tidak kesulitan melihat ke papan tulis. Tapi, Suho selalu menolak dengan halus.

"Huh, anak-anak pada kemana, sih!? Menyebalkan! Jam les sudah mau mulai, nih!"gerutu _yeoja_ itu.

Suho menatap _yeoja_ kawannya yang menggerutu itu, kemudian hanya menggeleng prihatin dalam diam dan kembali pada buku cetaknya. Entah apa yang membuat Suho bisa serajin dan sepandai itu, kawan-kawannya tidak pernah tahu–dan tampaknya mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli.

TING TING TING

Dan bel berdentang tiga kali.

Suho menatap ke arah bel, kemudian mempersiapkan alat tulisnya. _Yeoja_ tadi hanya menggerutu–terus saja menggerutu–kemudian menaruh _gadget_ -nya ke dalam tas dan duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, dan Suho tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu tidak mau seruangan dengan Suho.

Suasana pasti sangat canggung saat ini.

CKLEK

"Halo, anak-anak. Wuah, sepi, ya? Kemana yang lain?"

Pertanyaan klasik dari guru-guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Jung _seonsaengnim_ menyapa mereka, kemudian menaruh beberapa berkas di meja guru. Suho hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian mendelik kaku.

"Suho, kau tidak mau maju? Jangan di pojok begitu, ah!"ucap Jung _seonsaengnim_ , dengan nada memohon yang sangat kentara.

Dalam diam, Suho menggeleng.

Jung _seonsaengnim_ menghela nafas pelan. Memang selama 3 tahun Suho menimba ilmu di bimbel itu, dia tidak pernah mau pindah dari posisi favoritnya itu.

CKLEK

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , maaf saya telat!"

Suho dan _yeoja_ kawan Suho menoleh, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ dengan mantel berwarna cokelat muda masuk. _Yeoja_ itu membawa begitu banyak buku pada tangannya–sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah–dengan mantel dan rambut yang sudah basah. _Yeoja_ itu membungkuk hormat, kemudian menghampiri sang guru.

"Ah, kamu murid baru itu, ya? Wuah, basah sekali. Bawa handuk?"tanya Jung _seonsaengnim_ , dengan nada khawatir.

"Saya baik-baik saja."ucap _yeoja_ itu, dengan senyuman.

Suho mengamati _yeoja_ itu, dan rasanya pipinya memanas perlahan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."ucap Jung _seonsaengnim_.

.

.

"Halo, nama saya Zhang Yixing. Saya biasa dipanggil Lay di kampung halaman saya, China. Mohon bantuannya!"

Ketika mendengar nama itu, Suho sudah mengingatnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

 _Zhang Yixing_

-XOXO-

Pelajaran itu berjalan dengan lancar. Lay lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang _yeoja_ yang ada di kelas itu. Mereka pun berkenalan, dan diketahui bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah Kim Minseok.

"Salam kenal. Cukup senang ketika menyadari bahwa ada yang menemaniku di kelas ini."ucap Minseok, dengan nada yang terdengar agak santai–aksen angkuhnya terasa sekali.

"Menemani? Kan ada _namja_ itu."ucap Lay, kemudian menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya orang lain di kelas itu selain mereka dan guru mereka.

Kim Junmyeon _aka_ Suho.

" _Well_ , kau harus lebih tahu tentang dia. Ketika kamu berdua dengan dia, itu sama saja kalau kamu itu sendirian di ruangan ini. Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara kalau kau tidak mengajaknya berbicara."ucap Minseok, dengan nada berbisik dan bergosip yang kentara.

Lay terdiam, mencerna kalimat itu. Dia menatap Minseok sekali lagi, kemudian menatap ke arah Suho yang kini masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku cetaknya dan gerakan pensilnya yang tidak kenal lelah.

"Siapa nama dia?"tanya Lay, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Suho."ucap Minseok, kemudian memilih untuk beralih ke _gadget_ yang sudah ada di tangannya.

Selagi Minseok sibuk membalas _chatting_ -an kawan-kawannya, Lay malah sibuk untuk mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Suho.

 _Misterius, dan itu justru membuatku kepo_ ; batin Lay.

 _Aku harus berkenalan dengannya!_

-XOXO-

Hari itu, pelajaran berlangsung dengan khidmat dan tidak banyak yang bicara. Suho menatap setiap pelajaran yang ada di papan tulis. Sebenarnya, dia sudah sangat paham dengan materi yang diajarkan, jadi dia tidak memperhatikan pun–sebenarnya–tidak masalah.

Tapi, rasa _respect_ Suho pada guru-guru senior di tempat setiap dia belajar selalulah besar. Jadi, dia tidak pernah berani untuk menyampingkan perhatian dari pelajaran yang diajarkan.

Suho menatap murid baru di kelas itu, yang bernama Zhang Yixing. _Yeoja_ itu sesekali bertanya, kemudian dia juga rajin mencatat berbagai hal di buku catatannya. Wajahnya selalu menyiratkan keantusiasan, berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya.

Suho jadi penasaran.

KRING KRING KRING

"Baik, waktu belajar habis. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."ucap Jung _seonsaengnim_ , kemudian membungkuk singkat dan berjalan pergi.

Ketiga muridnya itu membalas bungkukan itu, kemudian mereka juga merapikan barang-barang mereka sendiri. Minseok berpamitan lebih dulu–dengan dalih _namjachingu_ -nya sudah menunggu di _lobby_. Lay menyahut dengan senyum riangnya.

Selagi Lay membereskan barang-barangnya, Lay menatap ke arah Suho yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa soal dari buku cetaknya.

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan–dan waktu luangnya pun banyak, akhirnya Lay menghampiri Suho dan duduk di sampingnya.

Suho terdiam, merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya. Ia menengok dengan gerakan kaku, kemudian mendapati sesosok malaikat duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman dan juga wajah antusias yang kentara.

Wajah Suho merona perlahan.

"Hai! Namaku Lay, Zhang Yixing! Kau ada ketika aku berkenalan di depan, kan?"tanya Lay, dengan wajah yang ceria dan antusias.

Suho mengerjap–wajahnya penuh kekagetan–kemudian mengangguk kaku. Lay tersenyum dengan lesung pipitnya–entah kenapa tampak sangat manis dan _cute_ di mata Suho–kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, berkenalan! Siapa namamu?"tanya Lay.

Suho menatap tangan lentik itu, berdiam lama. Dia masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Lay menatap Suho dengan sabar, tangannya masih terus terentang untuk menyalami Suho.

Karena tidak ada reaksi apapun, akhirnya Lay meraih tangan kanan Suho dengan tangan kirinya dan membawanya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Suho menatap Lay dengan kaget. Lay terkekeh renyah, kemudian mengangguk dengan antusias. Lay merasa bahwa jabatan tangan Suho mengeras, dan Lay juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melepas jabat tangan itu.

Satu menit sudah mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ah, ma-maaf.."

Lay terpesona, ketika mendengar suara lirih dan pelan dari Suho. Suho segera menarik tangannya–walau dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas setengah mati. Lay tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Lay, dengan wajahnya yang terus ceria.

Suho menatap tepat ke arah mata Lay yang menawan, seakan ada samudera di dalam manik bening sebening _black pearl_ itu. Indah, dan juga artistik. Berseni, dan–tentunya–langka.

"Su-Suho. Kim.. Junmyeon."jawab Suho, dengan suara agak terbata.

Lay tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh. Melihat Lay yang tidak lelah tersenyum, membuat sudut bibir Suho juga berkedut. Lay terpesona, ketika melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

Suho, perlahan-lahan, mulai tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Suho! Kudengar, kau adalah murid yang pintar!"ucap Lay, membuat Suho menunduk malu.

Suho terkekeh pelan, kemudian menggeleng. Lay tersenyum, kemudian menggeser kursinya untuk duduk semakin dekat dengan Suho.

Suho, _namja_ yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak menginjakkan kaki di kelas.

"Maukah kau mengajariku beberapa hal?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya yang agak memerah karena pujian, mendapati Lay yang hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh harap. Indah nian sosok di hadapannya, siapapun tidak akan merasa bosan dengannya.

Dan–seperti terhipnotis–Suho mengangguk.

-XOXO-

Persahabatan mereka berjalan sejak saat itu. Suho dan Lay semakin dekat, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini di kelas les mereka–mereka mulai dekat jika orang-orang sudah pergi, itu atas permintaan Suho sendiri. Lay sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ajari aku integral tak tentu!"ucap Lay, membuat Suho tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Keluarkan buku tulismu."ucap Suho, membuat Lay mengangguk mantap.

"Siap, kapten!"

Kini, mereka sedang berada di rumah Lay, yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka les. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan di perjalanan mereka, dan baik Suho maupun Lay merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah belajar beberapa kali, tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukan bagaimana bisa persamaan integralnya itu seperti itu!"keluh Lay, membuat Suho terkekeh.

Lay begitu menyukai kekehan Suho.

"Itu mudah. Aku akan mengajarimu trik yang aku buat sendiri."ucap Suho.

Suho pun mengajari Lay beberapa trik. Lay mudah menangkap pelajaran yang Suho ajarkan, membuat Suho sesekali memuji ketanggapan Lay yang baik dan juga cepat. Lagipula, Suho tidak terlalu mempedulikan apakah Lay itu cepat tanggap atau tidak.

Mengajarinya, berapapun lamanya, Suho akan selalu siap.

"Wuah, aku mengerti! Terimakasih, Suho!"

Suho tersenyum, dan Lay hanya bertepuk tangan sendiri seperti orang idiot. Lay menyalin beberapa catatan Suho ke buku tulisnya, sesekali bertanya tentang kejelasan catatan itu.

"Suho."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau meminta sesuatu. Boleh?"

Lay menatap Suho, dan Suho juga mulai fokus dengan pembicaraan. Suho menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, dan Lay hanya tersenyum dengan menampilkan lesung pipit manisnya.

"Maukah kamu untuk duduk di depan? Jangan duduk di pojok lagi. Aku tidak suka, Suho. Aku ingin kau mulai bergaul."ucap Lay, menatap Suho dengan pandangan teduh.

Suho terdiam. Lay tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau pernah bilang kalau itu adalah bangku favoritmu, dan aku tidak menyalahkan itu. Tapi, aku ingin kau lebih terbuka pada dunia, Suho. Amati sekelilingmu. Dunia ini indah, dan kau akan sangat tercengang begitu menyadari keindahannya."ucap Lay, dengan senyum malaikatnya yang selalu terpahat indah dalam pikiran Suho.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyanggupinya."

Lay menoleh kaget, ketika mendengar jawaban Suho. Suho menatapnya dengan serius, kemudian tersenyum. Lay tersenyum lebar, merasa bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa Suho mau mendengarkan sarannya.

Padahal selama ini, semua saran orang-orang tidak pernah didengar oleh Suho.

"Terimakasih, Suho!"

Dan ruangan itu pun menghangat, seiring dengan simfoni indah yang diciptakan oleh kedua insan beda kebangsaan itu.

-XOXO-

Ini benar-benar perubahan signifikan. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu pun kaget bukan main. Tentunya, pengecualian untuk Lay.

Seorang Suho, duduk di ujung barisan paling depan.

Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan baru saja melihat hantu. Jung _seonsaengnim_ berkali-kali mengerjap kaget, berusaha untuk melihat apakah ini halusinasi atau tidak. Tapi ternyata, ini kenyataan.

Dan Lay, hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam.

Suho menatap Lay, yang satu baris dengannya. Diam-diam, Lay mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Suho tersenyum samar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Suasana hati saya sedang baik hari ini, jadi kita akan belajar hal-hal menyenangkan!"

-XOXO-

"Kau benar-benar pindah!"

Lay tersenyum ke arah Suho, yang hanya terkekeh salah tingkah. Kini, mereka ada di perjalanan pulang dengan sepeda Suho. Lay duduk di belakang, dan Suho mengendarai sepedanya. Pertama, dia mau mengantar Lay dahulu.

"Yah, karena kau yang mengatakannya, baru aku mendengarkan."ucap Suho, membuat Lay terkekeh.

"Kalau bukan aku, misal Minseok?"tanya Lay, membuat Suho terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia tidak dekat denganku. Aku hanya mendengarkan orang terdekatku."ucap Suho.

Tanpa Suho sadari, pipi Lay memerah. Wajah itu terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"Apa aku sedekat itu denganmu, Suho?"tanya Lay.

Suho terdiam, dengan kaki masih terus memutar pedal sepedanya. Suho menatap warna jingga yang menghiasi langit di atasnya. Indah, dan bercahaya bagaikan Surga.

Tapi secara filosofis–bagi Suho, Lay adalah yang terindah.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"tanya Suho balik.

Lay hanya mendengus, kemudian membuang wajahnya. Suho terkekeh ketika mendengar dengusan itu, lantas memutuskan untuk hanya fokus pada kayuhan sepedanya. Tanpa dia sadari, Lay tengah menatap punggung Suho yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, punggung itu gagah dan lebar. Proporsional.

Lay tidak tahu, apa yang membuat Suho menjadi antisosial seperti itu. Suho memiliki wajah tampan bak malaikat, tubuh proporsional, juga kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Apa yang bisa membuat _namja_ se- _perfect_ Suho menjadi _down_ seperti itu?

Dan perlahan, tangan Lay merayap pada pinggang Suho, mendekapnya dari belakang.

Suho menegang. Dia merasakan sepasang tangan yang mendekapnya. Kedua tangan ini memiliki jari yang lentik, dan juga tulang yang cukup kurus. Suho mengerjap kaget.

Lay mendekapnya, kemudian dirasa bahwa _yeoja_ itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung Suho.

"Kau punya punggung yang lebar. Aku suka."bisik Lay, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Suho.

Suho terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Lay mendekapnya lebih erat. Jantung Suho berpacu abnormal, dan Suho belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

Dan kedua wajah itu pun memahat senyum dalam diam di wajah mereka.

-XOXO-

Persahabatan mereka berjalan lancar, dan mereka semakin dekat. Sesekali, mereka berdua pergi bersama jika les libur. Destinasi favorit mereka untuk pergi adalah ke toko buku atau ke perpustakaan.

"Suho, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!"ucap Lay, dengan senyuman.

"Apa itu?"tanya Suho, disenyumi Lay lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Lay menutup mata Suho dengan sebuah kain, kemudian menuntunnya ke sepeda milik Suho. Lay mempersiapkan sepeda itu, kemudian meminta Suho untuk duduk di bangku belakang.

"Kau yakin? Aku berat, lho."ucap Suho, dikekehi Lay.

"Sudahlah! Ayo, naik!"ucap Lay.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya, barulah Lay mulai mengayuh sepeda itu ke tujuan.

Suho berusaha mencaritahu tempat apa yang ingin dituju Lay dan dirinya. Suho tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Jika itu ke toko buku atau perpustakaan, itu semua sudah biasa. Suho sudah hafal betul setiap mal dengan toko buku, atau gedung pemerintahan dengan perpustakaan.

Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya lain.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."ucap Lay.

Suho merasakan bahwa sepeda itu melambat, kemudian berhenti. Suho turun lebih dahulu dengan pelan, disusul Lay. Lay menyodorkan tangan kirinya, dan Suho memilih untuk menggenggamnya.

Genggaman yang erat, tanpa Suho sadari membuat Lay merona pekat.

"Hampir sampai."ucap Lay.

"Owh! Itu apa!?"

Suho merasa tersandung sesuatu. Suho berjalan dan percaya pada Lay. Seluruh inderanya–kecuali kedua matanya, tentu saja–difokuskan. Dan Suho bisa merasakan beberapa bebauan dan juga beberapa sensasi di sekitarnya.

Agak kumuh, namun cukup bersih.

"Sudah sampai."

Dirasa bahwa tangan lentik Lay membuka penutup mata pada wajah Suho. Setelah Lay membuka penutup mata itu, barulah Suho berani membuka matanya.

Dan kemudian, matanya terbelalak.

"Kau bercanda!?"pekik Suho, dengan antusias.

Lay tersenyum. Suho berbalik dengan semangat ke arah Lay, kemudian mendekapnya erat dan mengangkatnya ke udara, berputar-putar.

"Ahahaha! Turunkan aku! Ahahaha!"terdengar tawa Lay yang menyenangkan.

Suho menurunkan Lay, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan antusias. Suho berbalik, kemudian berjalan secepatnya ke arah bangunan agak kumuh bertingkat dua-tiga itu.

Sebuah toko buku bekas–toko loak, sepertinya.

KRING KRING

Terdengar lonceng ketika pintu tersebut dibuka Suho. Suho masuk, dan wajahnya tampak begitu terpana. Toko buku bekas itu dirawat dengan baik, hanya saja tersembunyi dari jalanan dan jangkauan orang-orang.

Bagaimana Lay menemukan tempat ini? Tempat yang bagaikan Surga ini?

"Ini toko langgananku ketika mencari beberapa referensi tua untuk bahan tulisan. Aku sering ke sini, hanya saja belum banyak yang tahu tempat ini, karena sulit dilacak di internet."ucap Lay, seakan mengerti isi pikiran Suho.

"Lay. A-aku.. aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ini luar biasa."ucap Suho, dengan wajah terpesonanya yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Padahal itu hanyalah toko buku bekas biasa, tapi–bagi Suho dan Lay–itu adalah tempat yang spesial dan berharga.

"Ucapkan saja terimakasih, biar sopan."ucap Lay, dengan senyuman teduhnya.

Suho menatap wajah itu. _Yeoja_ ini memang beda dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang Suho kenal. Dia pantang menyerah, mempesona, _talented_ , dan juga penuh kejutan. Siapa menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ cantik yang terlihat lemah ini adalah langganan dari toko buku bekas yang _notabene_ terletak di daerah _suburban_ ( _read_ , pinggiran) Seoul yang terkenal berbahaya itu?

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak."

Keduanya tak dapat menahan senyum bahagia.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih, Lay. Ini hari yang hebat."

Suho mengantar Lay pulang dari toko buku bekas dengan sepedanya. Suho membawa satu plastik penuh buku bekas yang dia beli. Semua buku itu sangatlah mempesona, dan Suho tak sabar untuk membacanya.

"Sama-sama! Aku melakukannya karena tahu bahwa kau suka hal seperti ini! Kita punya kesamaan, Suho! Kita serasi!"ucap Lay, dengan wajah riang.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja."ucap Suho.

Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Lay. Tampak kedua orangtua Lay yang menunggu Lay di depan rumah. Langit memang jingga–sepertinya mereka khawatir.

"Ayah, Ibu!"sapa Lay, kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan senang.

.

.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Seharian ini kau bersama dengan bocah ini!?"

Lay dan Suho terkaget. Kedua orangtuanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan Ayah Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan buas. Ibu Lay segera menghampiri anaknya, mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka, kan? Sudah kubilang, jangan bergaul dengan _penjahat_!"

Suho membeku.

"Suho bukan penjahat!"ucap Lay, berusaha membela Suho.

"Kalau dia bukan penjahat, lantas siapa dia? Mantan buronan polisi? Anak penjahat? Kami sudah tahu semuanya!"

Tubuh Suho bergetar.

"Dia tidak jahat! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!"ucap Lay, dengan wajah melas dan nada yang tinggi–tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan berbicara dengan anak narapidana ini! Kalau dia adalah anak penjahat, berarti dia juga mewarisi kejahatan ayahnya!"ucap Ayah Lay, menunjuk-nunjuk Suho dengan brutal.

Lay membelalak, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Suho. Suho menatap kedua orangtua Lay dengan pandangan kaget. Wajah itu sudah meneteskan airmata, dan pandangannya tampak tidak percaya.

"Pergi! PERGI KAU, DASAR BRENGSEK BIADAB! PERGI DAN JANGAN GANGGU ANAKKU!"

Suho menatap Ayah Lay yang tampak beringas, dengan Ibu Lay yang terus mencengkram lengan anaknya. Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan terluka, dan Suho membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan kecewa. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng perlahan, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Dan semua trauma itu kembali menyerang Suho.

"Ayah, hentikan! Kau menyakiti dia!"pekik Lay, dengan wajah memerah dan juga berderai airmata.

Lay menoleh ke tempat Suho dan sepedanya.

Tapi, keduanya sudah tidak ada di sana.

-XOXO-

"Hiks."

Suho menunduk dalam, dengan tangan mendekap lututnya. Kamar itu hanya berhiaskan satu jendela, dengan cahaya jingga yang menyinarinya. Plastik berisi buku-buku itu ditaruh sembarangan di lantai, membuat buku-bukunya berceceran.

"Hiks, Ibu.. Hiks! Ayah tidak jahat! Ayah tidak jahat!"pekik Suho.

Suho menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, merasakan pening. Kilasan-kilasan _flashback_ memenuhi pikirannya. Memori yang sudah Suho pendam dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Semua memori itu, kini menyeruak keluar dengan kasar.

 _Flashback start_

" _Ibu! Ada yang mencari ayah!"_

 _Suho yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu pun menghampiri ibunya yang tengah memasak. Ibu Suho menatap Suho dengan heran, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tamu._

 _Dan semua berjalan begitu cepat._

" _Tidak! Suamiku bukan penjahat! Tidak!"_

 _Sang ibu berteriak histeris, kemudian tubuhnya merosot dengan tangan mendekap sepasang kaki yang Suho ketahui adalah kaki seorang polisi. Sang polisi hanya memasang wajah dingin di balik maskernya, dengan beberapa kawannya yang berhelm. Suho menghampiri sang ibu, kemudian merebut kertas itu._

 **WANTED**

 **NAMA : KIM JONGHYUN**

 **UMUR : 34 TAHUN**

 **KEJAHATAN YANG DILAKUKAN : PEMBUNUHAN, PEMERKOSAAN ANAK, PELECEHAN DI BAWAH UMUR, PERAMPOKAN BANK, KONSPIRASI KEJAHATAN DENGAN MAFIA**

 **BAGI YANG MENEMUKAN PRIA DENGAN CIRI-CIRI SESUAI FOTO, HARAP SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI KANTOR KEPOLISIAN TERDEKAT**

 _Suho menatap tulisan itu dengan pandangan aneh. Otaknya yang belum berkembang membuatnya tidak bisa memahami seluruh kata di sana._

" _Maaf. Kami akan segera pergi. Jika beliau pulang, harap segera menghubungi kami."ucap sang polisi._

 _Dan mereka pun pergi._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, sang ayah pulang dengan wajah berkeringat. Ibunya segera menyambutnya dengan tidak baik, dan mereka mulai berdebat._

 _Tepat di depan Suho yang tengah makan malam._

 _Dan kemudian, Ayah Suho segera membawa Ibu Suho ke dalam kamar. Suho bisa mendengar pertengkaran itu, begitu jelas. Telinganya mendengar segalanya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia mengerti._

 _Dan kemudian, suara teriakan histeris ibunya terdengar._

 _Seketika sunyi._

 _Sang ayah keluar dari kamar, menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak berarti. Suho menatapnya dengan polos. Sang ayah menghampiri Suho, kemudian dia mendekap Suho dan mencium pucuk kepala Suho._

" _Apapun yang kau dengar, kumohon, anakku. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan dirimu. Jadilah orang yang sukses. Aku melakukan semua ini agar kita bisa bertahan hidup. Apapun itu yang kau dengar, ayah tidaklah sejahat itu."_

 _Dan kemudian, Ayah Suho pergi keluar dan berlari. Menghilang di balik kelamnya malam._

 _Suasana sunyi. Suho sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kemudian menaruhnya di dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ibunya tidak muncul juga dari balik kamar._

" _Ibu, Suho haus. Mau minum."ucap Suho, dengan nada khas anak-anaknya._

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Suho berjalan ke pintu kamar, kemudian memutar kenopnya perlahan. Dia mendorong pintu itu dengan susah payah, berusaha mengimbangi besarnya pintu itu dengan tubuh kecilnya._

 _Hanya untuk melihat genangan merah yang memenuhi lantai kamar sederhana itu._

 _Flashback end_

Sejak saat itu, Suho trauma dengan segalanya–dia bahkan mengidap hemofobia akut.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Suho berubah menjadi antisosial dan menjauh dari sekelilingnya, dikarenakan _bullying_ dan juga pengucilan lingkungan oleh status dirinya yang merupakan anak dari seorang buronan federal.

-XOXO-

Lay murung.

Ini sudah hari kelima Suho tidak masuk les. Guru-guru juga menanyakannya, namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Lay merasa mulai khawatir.

Dia merasa, semua ini akibat kedua orangtuanya yang berpikiran dangkal dan asal men- _judge_ Suho.

Setelah diberitakan oleh orangtuanya, Lay mulai mencaritahu siapa Suho. Dia membaca beberapa artikel di koran, dan juga beberapa artikel yang mendeskripsikan ayah dari Suho.

Sekarang Lay menyadari, alasan kenapa Suho berubah antisosial dan tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan sosial.

Lay mengusap rambutnya perlahan, merasa frustasi dengan hilangnya Suho. Suho adalah sahabatnya yang begitu dekat, dan Lay sudah menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat.

Lay sudah menyayanginya.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lay langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi dari kelas les itu. Tak apa dia bolos hari itu. Lay butuh sebuah jawaban dari satu pertanyaan di benaknya.

 _Dimana Suho?_

-XOXO-

Lay berjalan mengikuti alamat yang diberikan oleh tempat lesnya. Itu adalah alamat rumah Suho.

Setelah menaiki beberapa kendaraan sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera–dan juga sesekali tersesat dan bertanya ke orang sekitar, akhirnya sampailah Lay di suatu tempat.

Sebuah rumah minimalis yang bersih, dengan taman kecil dan sebuah pohon di belakang rumah itu.

Lay memasuki gerbangnya, kemudian meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah rumah yang dia cari. Lay menganggukkan diri dengan mantap, kemudian berjalan ke pintu utama rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Lay mengetuknya sebanyak 3 kali. Lay terdiam, menunggu jawaban. Dia harap Suho mau membuka pintu itu, menyapanya dengan riang seperti Suho yang dia kenal, menanyakannya bagaimana keadaannya, mengajaknya–

CKLEK

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"SUHO!?"

Lay terpekik spontan, kemudian menatap sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Sosok itu juga sama kagetnya, kemudian berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan.

"La-Lay.."

"Suho!"

Suho segera berjalan menjauh, dengan Lay yang berusaha mendekatinya. Suho mulai gemetar. Lay merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Suho tampak kacau, kantung mata yang tebal, dengan tubuh gemetar. Rambutnya berantakan, dan bau khas seseorang yang tidak bersih tercium oleh Lay. Suho benar-benar kacau.

"Suho, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku."ucap Lay, lirih.

Lay berdiri, dengan wajah yang mantap. Suho berdiri agak jauh darinya, menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan yang begitu menyeramkan. Lay mulai menitikkan airmata, merasakan beban rasa bersalah yang menyayat hatinya sebegitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan kedua orangtuaku. Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Suho? Aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat seperti yang orangtuaku bicarakan. Kau tidak buruk, Suho. Kau spesial bagiku, penting bagiku."ucap Lay, dengan nada yang terdengar sangat jujur.

"Lalu apa maumu?"tanya Suho, dengan nada ketakutan yang kentara.

.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, Suho. Aku ingin kita kembali berteman seperti dulu, dengan identitas aslimu. Aku tidak ingin kau bersembunyi di balik topengmu lagi. Aku ingin dirimu yang asli, tidak peduli bagaimana statusmu."

Suho terdiam. Lay menatapnya dengan yakin, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya perlahan. Suho tidak menghindar. Dia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lay. Lay berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya terentang, berusaha mengajak Suho berjabat tangan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan seseorang hanya karena statusnya. Itu tidak penting, dan siapa pula peduli. Kau adalah orang baik, dan aku percaya itu."ucap Lay, dengan nada dan raut wajah yakin.

"Meski ayahku adalah pembunuh?"tanya Suho, lirih.

Dan Suho semakin terpana, begitu menyadari anggukan penuh keyakinan dari Lay yang bahkan tampak sangat mantap.

Suho menatap tangan kanan Lay, berusaha memproses segalanya. Merasa terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Lay meraih tangan kanan Suho dengan tangan satunya, kemudian membawanya untuk berjabat tangan bersama.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"tanya Lay, lirih.

Suho mengeraskan cengkramannya pada tangan Lay, menghasilkan kehangatan tersendiri. Suho menatap Lay, yang kini tengah tersenyum manis. Lay menatapnya penuh keyakinan, membuat Suho tidak merasa ketakutan lagi.

Semua itu hilang seketika.

Dan sebuah senyum terpahat pada wajah tampan tapi kacau Suho.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"tanya Suho, berusaha mendapat satu kepastian terakhir.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Lay langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Suho, perlahan.

Suho membelalak. Lay mengusap wajah Suho, menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Suho menatapnya dengan kaget.

Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Suho dicium–walau hanya di pipi–oleh orang lain.

"Apa jawabanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkanmu, _my star_?"tanya Lay.

Suho hanya tersenyum, dengan anggukan mantap yang begitu meyakinkan.

Suasana rumah itu pun menghangat, setelah sebelumnya muram selama 5 hari akibat efek buruk _bullying_ yang diterima Suho dari Ayah Lay.

 **THE END**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Epilogue_

Suasana gedung itu tampak ramai, dengan beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan menuju tujuannya. Tak terkecuali bagi sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan bersama seraya mengobrol itu. Suho dan Lay, _our main characters_.

7 tahun sudah pertemanan itu dijalani mereka berdua. Suho tidak lagi takut menghadapi setiap ancaman atau ejekan dari kawan-kawan lainnya yang membahas tentang masa lalunya. Suho tidak lagi malu untuk menampakkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Seorang anak dari buronan pembunuhan.

Dimana ada Suho, di situ ada Lay.

Lay setia mengikuti kemana Suho pergi. Bahkan, ketika Suho mendaftar ke sebuah universitas karena beasiswa, Lay ikut mendaftar ke fakultas dan jurusan yang persis sama di universitas itu. Mereka terus bersama, selalu berdua kemanapun.

Lay juga turut andil meningkatkan kepercayaan diri Suho. Dia selalu memasang badannya ketika harus menghadapi begitu banyak _bullying_ kepada Suho tentang masa lalunya. Lay selalu ada untuk membela Suho, terkadang mengatakan pada beberapa anak yang kemudian percaya padanya bahwa Suho tidak jahat seperti ayahnya.

"Suho tidak jahat. Masa lalunya itu kelam, tapi dia tidak jahat sama sekali."

Lay berjuang keras meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa Suho tidak bersalah. Suho tidak bersalah, Suho tidak jahat, Suho tidak menyakiti siapapun.

Dan persahabatan itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka lulus kuliah.

"Ini enak!"

Kini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai makan pinggir jalan di seputaran alun-alun kota. _Street food_ yang dijajakan _food-truck_ itu sangat enak dan menggugah selera. Cocok untuk merayakan hari penting di hari itu.

"Suho, ada yang mau aku bicarakan."ucap Lay.

Suho meneguk _fish cake broth_ -nya, kemudian menoleh pada Lay. Lay menatapnya dengan gugup, dan Suho agak mengernyit heran.

Asal kalian tahu, baik Suho atau Lay, keduanya sudah bertransformasi menjadi _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang dewasa. Rupa, kecerdasan, dan juga cara pandang mereka menjadi lebih dewasa. Semuanya berdampingan, dan mereka saling melengkapi.

 _Back to story_.

"Ada apa?"tanya Suho.

Lay mengusap lengannya dengan gugup. Dia menatap Suho malu-malu, kemudian terkekeh. Dia merogoh bagian belakang roknya, kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Suho!"ucap Lay.

Suho menengok kaget, kemudian memekik senang. Dia menatap hadiah itu dengan antusias, kemudian segera membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Lay menatapnya dengan agak gugup, takut Suho tidak mau menerima hadiahnya.

Tampak sebuah kotak.

Suho mengernyit, kemudian membuka kotak itu. Dia terdiam, kemudian menoleh ke arah Lay.

"Kau serius, Lay?"tanya Suho dengan wajah herannya yang kentara, diangguki Lay dengan semangat.

"Itu hadiahmu!"pekik Lay.

Tampak sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi, mengisi kotak itu.

Suho meraih kertas itu. Setelah meyakinkan tidak ada lagi isi apa-apa di kotak kecil itu, Suho segera membuka kertas itu. Dia agak membelalak kaget, ketika mengetahui isinya.

Sebuah tulisan tangan asli Lay.

 _Apapun hadiahmu, akan aku berikan. Jangan katakan apa-apa, kemudian beri kode apa hadiah yang kamu mau!_

Suho menatap Lay, yang hanya tersenyum. Suho terkekeh gemas, kemudian menatap Lay dengan pandangan telah berhasil dikejutkan. _Yeoja_ ini penuh kejutan, dan Suho selalu menyukai kejutan yang Lay buat.

"Aku tahu hadiah apa yang aku mau. Apapun, kan?"tanya Suho, setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Ya! Beri kode saja!"ucap Lay.

Suho duduk menghadap Lay, menatapnya dengan serius. Tanpa sadar, tatapan intens Suho membuat Lay agak merona. Tatapan itu begitu teduh, namun berapi-api dan mempesona. Suho semakin tampan dari waktu ke waktu, dan Lay begitu menyukai bagaimana Suho menatapnya.

Kemudian, Suho menunjuk dirinya.

"Eh? Ada apa denganku?"tanya Lay, ketika melihat tangan Suho yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah memberi kode."ucap Suho.

Lay mengerjap, menatap tubuhnya dengan heran. Suho terus menunjuk Lay, dengan senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya. Lay butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna segalanya.

Seketika, wajahnya terkaget bukan main, dengan rona merah pekat yang mewarnai wajahnya.

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Halo guys!**

 **Well, cukup slice-of-life, kah? Mohon comment! Ini sengaja dipost H-1 ultah uri guardian soalnya untuk seminggu kedepan HAW gak bisa on hiks T_T  
**

 **Sebenernya, tujuan Huang and Wu membuat FF ini adalah sekedar untuk mengingatkan readers sekalian tentang efek bullying. Bullying itu sedang marak di sekitar kita, dan semakin hari semakin buruk (contoh, cyber-bullying).**

 **Please guys, itu nggak baik banget.**

 **Fanwar pun termasuk salah satu bullying. Itu bisa berefek buruk, baik bagi korban maupun bagi yang membela korban. Bullying itu buruk banget, dan semoga pesan dari FF ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.**

 **#SayNoToBullying!**

 **Mari sukseskan kampanye Anti Bullying dari UNICEF ini guys! Satu tindakan positif pencegahan bullying akan mengurangi resiko bullying bagi korban maupun bagi pelaku itu sendiri**

 **REVIEW dan FAVOURITE please!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
